Dream Drop Final Fantasy
by talinsquall
Summary: Dream Drop Distance/KH 2.8 had no Final Fantasy with Dream Eaters. Unacceptable! Cloud/Leon-Squall, Sephiroth-Zack mention, Cid/Vincent, AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Vincent Valentine from FF7


A/N: Kept adding/deleting filler for a year but had no substance to sustain the story so I've given up. Most Dream Eaters, along with their aspects, are made up. Yep, Cloud/Leon = story remix. I no care.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy 7 & 8

Summary: Dream Drop Distance/KH 2.8 had no Final Fantasy with Dream Eaters. Unacceptable!

Pairings: Cloud/Leon-Squall, Sephiroth-Zack mention, Cid/Vincent

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Vincent Valentine from FF7. (He is Sephiroth's Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **Dream Drop Final Fantasy**

(Traverse Town)

Leon shouldn't have been surprised when the former Avalanche members of his adopted family took to their weapons or warrior spirits transforming into Dream Eaters overnight so well.

Cid gave his former lance a long hard stare. The Venus Gospel had changed into a quirky creature with a sort-of duck's head and bat wings. A saucy tongue lolled from its smiling round belly. Its circumference surrounded by materia. To gain more of Cid's attention, it danced a small jig and ended the dance by erupting a firework out of its ass.

Cid slammed his teacup down, stood up, and held his arms out wide. "Venus! Come to Daddy!"

Vincent and Cerberus peered at each other from across the room. Cerberus had transmogrified into a miniature three-headed black dragon with sinister crimson eyes. The few materia it needed remained housed safely under its wings. It took half-a-day, but the stand-off ended with a mutual nod of accordance and Cerberus slithering to rest next to Vincent. A golden gauntlet lowered to lovingly caress each head.

Yuffie never missed a beat. The Great Ninja twirled in the courtyard and flung her arms up in joy. "Oritsuru!"

The blue-tinged paper crane fluttered around her lithe body to land on her shoulder. Its materia lined down from the back of its head to the end of its tail feathers.

Aerith remained seated and knitting in her rocking chair. A diminutive pink horse nestled its content head in her lap. The Knights of the Round rotated ever vigilant around its form, kept there by the materia necklace surrounding the horse's neck. The Cetra ran magic-tinged fingers through the lavender mane. "Oh Princess, what fun we're going to have."

Leon exited the store and began to walk towards the Third District. His patrol somewhat relieved by the new presence of his former Guardian Force trotting by his side. A small lion with a huge presence. "We've got a lot of work to do, Griever. I'm so glad you're here."

XXX

(Coliseum - a few months later)

Phil trotted back to his desk. "Lose the coat, Kid. Ya ain't gonna need it when yer fightin. 'Good-lookin' rears put more rears in the seats. And yer gonna need em."

Standing nervously in Phil's office, Leon twitched in place, while both Phil and Yuffie surveyed the small changes in his attire.

Yuffie's head tipped from right to left. "I dunno, Squall. Sleeveless white v-neck t-shirt? Skintight leather pants? Hey! I can see your nipples!"

Leon shifted his weight. "I can't help it. It's cold and these are the pants I always wear."

Somewhat mesmerized, Yuffie ran a light finger down Leon's tanned bare arm. "Gosh, I never noticed before. Your skin is softer than mine. That's not fair."

Phil scoffed from behind his desk. His feathered quill scratching the parchment as their names were added to his daily roster. "Fair got no place at the Coliseum. As of now, you two are added to the junior division, due to Yuffie's age. If Leon wants in on the big bucks, he'll hightail it to the training room and find himself a grown-up partner. Someone with a little more pizzazz if you know what I mean. The divisions fight on different days, so the different partnering should be fine."

Dragging his feet towards the Training Room, Leon pouted while Griever nudged his hand to remind him he wasn't alone. "Why does Yuffie always have to run ahead? Whatever. We should return to Traverse Town, Griever. Phil's right. I'm not a show pony. I'm a SEED. SEED's were trained for stealth not style. We'll find another way to make money."

Entering the Training Room, Leon was nearly overpowered by the wall of testosterone and man-stench pervading the air. "The idea of returning to Traverse Town is smelling better and better."

Griever huffed to remind Leon of his inner pride and loped in Yuffie's direction.

Leon sighed before following. "Of course, she's all the way across the room. Wonder what's so interesting about the blond guy? Big sword, but that's about it. A partner with pizzazz. Hmm, can't tell by just looking. Oh well, thank the Gods for SEED training."

Yuffie cart wheeled around the short blond spiky-haired man and his wolf companion. Oritsuru flew above their forms. "I was hoping I would find you here, Cloud."

Cloud continued his sword exercises. "Doesn't matter. You're not old enough to be in here anyway. You're junior division at best. If the crane poops paper on me or Fenrir, you won't like the end result."

Yuffie crouched down to pet the large wolf-like dream eater laying by Cloud's boots. "Fenrir? Bet you could chomp an enemy's head off with one snap of those jaws. 'Cause you're a big boy! Yes, he is!"

Cloud dropped his head in defeat. "Don't talk to him like that. What do you want?"

Yuffie straightened up and placed her hands behind her back. "Are you really interested?"

Cloud stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned against it. "No, but if you don't spit it out, you'll never leave. So spit."

Yuffie rocked in place. "Aww, Cloud. You do take after Cid. Actually, I don't have to, since my reason is walking this way. His real name is Squall, but he wants everyone to call him Leon. I never do. His lion's name is Griever."

Cloud and Fenrir turned to view their shared future saunter teasingly towards them.

Leon and Griever had ventured into the training room at a leisurely pace. The swaying hips of both gunblader and lion dream eater beckoning to the hardened warriors and their dream eater allies alike.

Cloud tensed up as his enhanced hearing picked up the lustful whisperings around him.

"Whoa. He's hot!"

"Dibs on being his partner."

"Nipples… What the hell! I'm not into guys!"

Halfway across the room, one of the fighters ventured a hand out to touch the former SEED commander.

Before the foreign digits could graze his bare arm, Leon yelped as his form was roughly yoinked out of the room, ending up in the outer courtyard.

Uncaring of his own welfare, Leon whirled around, searching for his faithful lion companion. "Griever!"

To his relief, a whining Griever came into view, being pushed and prodded by a stern Fenrir.

"If you don't want to be treated like a whore, you shouldn't act like one."

The echo of Leon's answering slap to Cloud's face rang through the yard.

Instead of feeling triumph, Leon hunched forward, holding his badly bruising hand to his chest. "Oww! You're just made of stone and hurt. For your information, I wasn't acting like anything. That's how I normally walk. Besides, I was merely looking for a fighting partner. How can I tell how good the others are without being friendly?"

Cloud belied his rough tone with gentle actions. Grasping a small colored ball, he carefully clasped Leon's hand and activated the healing sphere. "Easy. Check out the current Coliseum standings. A warrior can lie about their prowess until they enter the arena. That's where the truth comes out. Yuffie, I will bite off your hand if it gets any nearer to my materia bag."

Yuffie retreated with a rude snort. "I was just curious. By the way, Squall, Cloud here is the main headliner and highest purse winner. He's also never had a partner. Such a shame."

"Cloud? Cloud Strife?" Leon's inquiring gaze brought a rare blush to Cloud's cheeks. "Aerith and Tifa spoke a lot about you. Well, parts of you anyway."

Cloud dropped Leon's hand and took a step back. "Enhancements are what they are. Yuffie's not completely correct. Unofficially, Sephiroth is the main headliner. Good luck with him."

Leon closed the distance between them and ran curious fingers up-and-down Cloud's muscled chest. "The girls weren't talking about your enhancements. Sephiroth is waiting for Zack to return and Cid already warned me about messing with Vincent's baby."

Cloud grabbed hold of Leon's wrists. "Leon… Aerith had written to me about her new little brother. A former mercenary. You sure don't act like any mercenary I've ever met."

Leon's blush rose up to rival Cloud's. With a twirl, he broke the blond's hold and hid his nervousness by walking towards Griever. "SEEDs are mercenaries. Sort of. A special kind of mercenary. We completed the mission at all costs for the highest amount of money we could get. The mission directive would prove sketchy at times, but a true SEED made do with whatever they had on hand. No matter where you go, orphans don't really have a lot of options. I chose the most honest way I could find to have a good life."

Leon's rare smile appeared, watching Griever play with a rumbling Fenrir. The small lion had rolled onto its back and lightly swatted at Fenrir's questing snout. "You may not want to partner with us, but your wolf sure seems to."

Cloud ventured close enough to run his nose through Leon's long hair. "Well, Fenrir's easy."

Fenrir's irritated growl towards Cloud changed to a sharp bark when Griever took the opportunity to tackle him.

Leon's blue-gray eyes remained fastened to the pair of dream-eaters joyfully rolling around. He surprisingly found his body relaxing when he felt Cloud's hands from behind begin to lightly search his pants for pockets. "I need a partner who can work the crowd. Without one, Griever and I might as well go back to Traverse Town."

Fenrir growled in defiance. His new playmate would be going nowhere.

Griever purred and licked Fenrir's face to comfort. No worries. His master was merely sealing the deal. SEED style.

Cloud snarled at the thought of the sweet smell and tight ass before him leaving his sight. "I'm the main headliner on the marquee, but I don't quite work the crowd. Fenrir and I merely know how to spray the blood and body parts far and wide."

Cloud grinned when Leon's subtle shiver told him all he needed to know. "Heh, it seems you have a different sort of bloodlust. You like to watch. If you're my partner, you're going to be seeing a lot and fighting little. I have healing enhancements. You don't."

Griever snorted from his vantage point below Fenrir. There wasn't a rule given a SEED couldn't get around.

Fenrir admonished the lion dream-eater with a nip to a waving paw. His master would put a stop to any mischievousness the other master could think up.

Leon spun around, wound his arms around strong shoulders, and warmed Cloud's frigid heart with a sweet smile. "Sounds lovely. But if I don't contribute much to the show, I won't get to share in the winning purse. It was one of the first rules Phil told me."

Cloud leaned in to slowly taste along the side of Leon's neck. "If you stay with me, and be my partner, all my earnings will be yours."

Dancing his fingers through spiky locks, Leon breathed out a satisfied hum. "Are we still talking about fighting?"

Cloud straightened up. His luminescent gaze made the butterflies in Leon's stomach flutter. "Depends on you, Squall. Don't freeze up. Aerith wrote about some of your hang-ups. You can be Leon with everyone else, but with me you'll always be Squall. Okay?"

Leon hid his face against Cloud's shoulder and nodded.

Cloud shrugged the shoulder. "Use your words, SEED Commander. Do we have a deal?"

Leon tightened his embrace around his newly won boon, Cloud Strife. The main headliner and highest purse winner. His hidden smile widened in delight. The gunblader couldn't wait to find out if what Aerith and Tifa had whispered about late at night was true. "On the fighting partnership, we have a deal. As for the rest, well, we might not be compatible. You haven't even tried to kiss me yet."

Cloud's answering kiss left Leon breathless and Yuffie shrieking in glee. "The Great Ninja's good luck strikes again!"

Oritsuru landed on top of her head and added its caw of agreement.

Emitting an inquiring sound, Griever rolled to his stomach and made to venture away from Fenrir's grasp towards the amorous duo.

Fenrir halted the Lion dream-eater's actions by flopping his full weight on top of Griever and chuffing an order to desist the silliness of a quick getaway.

Neither Fenrir's fluffy new chosen or his long-haired master were going anywhere without Cloud and Fenrir by their side.


End file.
